The 2005 International LAM Research Conference will focus on the molecular mechanisms of smooth muscle proliferation and cystic lung destruction that occur in the fatal lung disease of women, Lymphangioleiomyomatosis (LAM). This is the seventh annual Cincinnati LAM conference, which has evolved from a dedicated family/patient conference to a State of the Science meeting for LAM. The Basic Science sessions will highlight research on the cellular and genetic basis of smooth muscle proliferation in LAM, and will focus on the role of exogenous growth factors, sex hormones, genetic mutations, intracellular signaling mechanisms and changes in transcriptional regulation. Additional sessions will explore the link between smooth muscle infiltration of the lungs and the cystic remodeling of pulmonary parenchyma, including the elaboration of metalloproteinases and connective tissue matrix by LAM cells. Concurrent clinical sessions will explore difficult management issues in LAM, including hormonal therapy, air travel, pregnancy, lung transplantation and pleural complications. The Clinical and Basic Science tracks have been coordinated to allow all participants to attend keynote sessions and to traffic freely between sessions. A patient-oriented seminar will address key clinical issues for one hundred LAM families who are expected to attend, and will culminate in a summary of the Clinical and Basic Science sessions and a roundtable discussion on the last day of the conference. Each session will be chaired by an expert in the field and will have invited speakers and speakers chosen from the pool of submitted abstracts. There has been a conscious effort to attract established investigators from related disciplines who can complement the expertise of the current pool of LAM investigators. This year, were are holding the meeting jointly with the Tuberous Sclerosis Alliance and five members of the Rare Lung Disease Consortium, including Alpha One Antitrypsin Deficiency, Pulmonary Alveolar Proteinosis, Pediatric Interstitial Lung Disease, Primary Ciliary Dyskinesia, and Connective Tissue Disease-Related ILD. Discussion facilitated by a discussion leader will be an important component of all sessions. Outstanding junior investigators will be awarded travel grants and will be given the opportunity to present their research in platform and poster formats. The goal of this conference is to provide a forum for leading experts to discuss the molecular and cellular basis of LAM, review the clinical management of LAM, to present cutting edge research, integrate concepts and to identify creative and innovative research directions.